Mobile computing devices such as mobile telephones, tablets, slates, personal digital assistants and others are widely available and increasingly used for many purposes. As computing resources are generally limited at such mobile computing devices these devices often make use of web-based services and computing infrastructure in the cloud.
For many applications images are to be presented at displays integral with the mobile device where those images are obtained from other entities in a communications network such as web servers and other entities. Control of the images at the mobile devices has involved static display of the images for various purposes such as advertising, provision of a user interface and other purposes. Often the available display area is limited as the devices are often hand-held and this limit on space has constrained the control of images at such mobile devices.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known processes for controlling images at mobile devices.